I am not in love
by Strach
Summary: Ennoshita comienza a sentir algo más que amistad por Tanaka. Este parece no darse cuenta lo cual le hace ver a Chikara que lo mejor para su amistad es eliminar los nuevos sentimientos por su compañero. Sin embargo las cosas no serán tan sencillas cuando Tanaka comience a sospechar que algo anda mal con Ennoshita.
1. Fue por el golpe en la cara

El gimnasio nunca se encontraba en silencio, ni siquiera cuando había un descanso en la práctica, la razón principal, no, mejor dicho había dos razones principales y tenían nombres, una pequeña razón que gritaba "¡ROLLINGH THUNDER!" una y otra vez, la otra razón estaba rapada y le seguía el juego mientras coreaba, luego se quitaba la camisa agitándola con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Sí, para Ennoshita era lo normal, música para sus oídos pues al fin y al cabo eran sus compañeros de equipo y estaba acostumbrado a aquél escándalo que hasta le parecía divertido mientras no hicieran alguna ocurrencia fuera de lo normal. Ese era un día de entrenamiento cualquiera, y estaban justo en medio de un pequeño descanso mientras todos se secaban el sudor, se sentaban y tomaban agua.

Entre el alboroto que hacían con constancia sus compañeros, Chikara siempre se mantenía mirando atento a veces riendo y otras si era necesario, ayudaba a Sugawara a calmarlos o detenerlos de que se mataran haciendo alguna tontería y muchas veces se preguntaba qué haría cuando su superior ya no estuviera, justo esos pensamientos lo llevaron a notar más de la cuenta a uno de los tres tornados con energía de sobra de Karasuno, no se trataba ni de Hinata ni de Nishinoya, su atención se dirigió a Tanaka.

.

.

.

Tal vez Tanaka tenía su atención desde mucho antes.

De alguna manera extraña y muy masoquista según sus propios pensamientos, a Ennoshita se le hacía extremadamente curiosa la forma de ser de Ryunosuke que, a pesar de dar la apariencia de un delincuente juvenil, flojo, explosivo, con gestos extraños que más que intimidar daban ternura y un poco tonto, también era una persona muy dedicada, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, extremadamente divertido, atento y seguro de sí mismo, Chikara podía seguir y seguir pensando en el lado bueno que tenía su compañero pero el darse cuenta de todo esto comenzó a darle miedo, ¿desde cuándo le observaba tanto?

Y no ayudaba en nada que casi siempre al regresar a casa ellos dos fueran los últimos en quedar solos. No es que esto les molestara, sin embargo debido a la resiente actitud que Chikara estaba teniendo respecto a su compañero, por alguna razón quedar solos le ponía nervioso pero en leve medida.

.

.

.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomo un trago de agua ignorando los pensamientos extraños que le invadían, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Nishinoya y Tanaka volvieron a hacer un escándalo al ver a Kiyoko regresar con más agua. Sí, otro día más.

Ukai los llamó para continuar y así siguieron hasta el anochecer que ya para esos momentos juagaban su último partido de entrenamiento en el día, sin embargo este paró de una forma abrupta cuando todo el gimnasio resonó con el estruendo del golpe de un balón estrellándose contra la pared después de haber golpeado una cara, la de Ennoshita.

Tanaka se encontraba pálido, los demás corrieron para ayudar a Ennoshita quién insistió una y otra vez en que se encontraba bien, aunque le brotaba un poco de sangre por la nariz por el impacto.

-Estás… ¡¿Estás bien?!- Gritó Tanaka yendo hacia él.

Le ayudo a pararse del golpe que lo había hecho caer de un sentón. Inmediato a eso se acercaron Ukai y Takeda.

-Parece que no está rota…- comentó Ukai después de dar un vistazo.

El profesor Takeda lo revisó mejor para asegurarse de que así era.

-Sé que no es la mejor nariz… en realidad no duele tanto- dijo Ennoshita para amenizar la situación.

Kiyoko le dio unos pañuelos para que se limpiara la sangre.

-Gracias… -Se los colocó en la zona afectada.

-¡Woooaa, Ryu!, aunque haya terminado en la cara de Chikara ese definitivamente fue un buen remate.- Comentó animado Nishinoya dándole una palmada.

Unos rieron bajo (Tsukishima) y otros (Sugawara, Asahi) le llamaron la atención al libero por su inocente comentario.

Después de volver a insistir que efectivamente se encontraba bien, todos volvieron al juego que no duró mucho más tiempo pues unos remates aquí y allá, unos cuantos pases y saques más dieron fin al entrenamiento de ese día con una derrota para el equipo contrario en el que se encontraban Tanaka y Nishinoya a lo cual le siguió un ruidosos festeje.

Bueno, bueno, ya está. - Comentó Daichi llamándoles la atención con una palmada. - Hay que dejarlo por hoy y limpiemos el gimnasio que ya es tarde.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi habían tomado un rumbo distinto a todos como era de costumbre, después le siguieron el trío de tercer año y finalmente Hinata con Kageyama. Todos regresaban juntos a sus hogares, pero a lo largo del camino obviamente tomaban diferentes lados. Así hasta dejar a los de segundo año quienes pasaron a una tienda de dulces, después de igual forma fueron separándose uno a uno quedando Nishinoya, Tanaka y Ennoshita los cuales se hacían la plática y reían.

Pasó un rato más y el líbero comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila sin embargo no lo encontraba.

-Oh, esperen, parece que olvidé algo en la tienda.- Habló Nishinoya aun buscando.

-Hay que regresar antes de que cierren. - Dijo Chikara.

-Sí, puede ser que no lo hayas dejado ahí. - Comentó Tanaka.

-No, no se preocupen iré rápido. Adelántense. – Les sonrió y corrió rápido en la dirección contraria sin que los otros le pudiesen volver a preguntar si no era mejor que fueran juntos.

Tanaka y Ennoshita se vieron extrañados y alzaron sus hombros en señal de extrañeza. Siguieron caminando sin comentar más.

Llevaban un buen tiempo conociéndose y era muy extraño que a estas alturas no tuviesen de qué hablar, y es que la conversación parecía haberse ido tan rápido como Noya pues se quedaron en completo silencio aún habiendo tantas cosas que decirse, como lo bien que les estaba yendo, lo divertido que era jugar o en el peor de los casos que Tanaka se pusiera a contar malos chistes, pero quedarse callados nunca les había pasado.

Incluso Tanaka veía de reojo a Chikara a quien notaba ligeramente más ¿nervioso? que de costumbre. Y esto por alguna razón también le estaba poniendo a temblar las piernas, ¿acaso algo andaba mal con él y quería contárselo a alguien?

-Chikara…

-Tanaka…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Se avergonzaron e intentaron cederse la palabra, pero esto los llevo a otro momento incómodo volviendo a callar. Unos segundos después Tanaka habló primero.

-¡Es por el golpe, ¡¿verdad?!, oye amigo, en serio no quería destruir tu cara, lo que pasa es que…

-No, no te preocupes, no es eso. No estoy enojado ni nada.

Tanaka soltó una de sus características carcajadas. -Aaah, ya decía yo que no era eso. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. –¡Me engañaste¡– Le comenzó a picar el estómago. -Pero ahora dime por qué estás tan extraño.

Chikara se sintió extraño al ser abrazado por su amigo. - ¿Extraño?, ¿de qué hablas? - Rio nervioso.

-No sabes mentir, ami… ¡OH!, ¡Ya sé qué es! – Se acercó lentamente a él con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿No me digas que te gusta alguna chica?- esto le tomó por sorpresa a Ennoshita quien comenzó a negarlo con una mano.

-Para nada, no es eso.

-Oh, vamos, eres un mal mentiroso, cuéntame de quién se trata.

-Te digo que no es eso…

Mientras más lo negaba más curiosidad le daba.

-¡Oh, vamos, vamos, amigo!, puedes confiarle tu secreto a tu confiable amigo. – Tanaka lo comenzó a mover de un lado a otro.

-Estás muy insistente, pareciera como si a ti ya te gustara alguien… - Dijo Chikara.

-¿A mí? – Tanaka rio de nuevo. – Claro que sí, **_ella_** es perfecta, es hermosa y amable, es como una diosa…

Ennoshita abrió los ojos como recibiendo una noticia desastrosa, sintió un vació en el estómago al igual que si le hubiesen sacado el aliento y un dolor extraño en la garganta. No sabía por qué, pero esas últimas palabras de su amigo le habían llegado deprisa sin que él pudiese ahorrarse el hecho de escucharlas.

-Está bien. – Retiró el agarre en que lo tenía Tanaka. -Pues conquístala. – se escuchó una ligera entonación con enojo en sus palabras.

Adelantó su pasó.

-Oye, espera, ¿qué pasó?- Tanaka se quedó un momento observando como el otro se iba.

-Tengo que llegar temprano a casa Tanaka-san, hasta mañana. – Le dijo Fríamente.

-Oye, deten…- Y cuando menos se dio cuenta su compañero ya había comenzado a correr.

Tanaka se quedó parado un buen momento con una cara preocupada pensando si la situación se había enturbiado por algo que él había dicho

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ennoshita corría más lento en dirección a su casa, su cara estaba completamente roja y tenía una expresión de preocupación a más no poder. En esos momentos había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, primero estaba el hecho de su "pequeño momento de ira", pues ahora comprendía que no tenía razón para sentir ese extraño dolor ya que Tanaka no había dicho absolutamente nada malo, segundo era ese mismo dolor y es que ni el comprendía de dónde había salido y tercero, tampoco comprendía porque lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su casa y hundirse en su cama.

Era como aquella vez que huyó, así se sentía ahora. Además de apenado por la actitud que había tomado con su amigo. En definitiva, se disculparía con él al día siguiente.

Aunque a pesar de su resiente culpa sólo quería llegar a casa.

Rayos, se sentía tan avergonzado.

.


	2. Recibiendo malas noticias

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

No es que no quisiera aceptarlo, es más, sí, puede que haya sentido algo que se asemejaba mucho a los "celos" y eso no estaba bien puesto que la única relación que tenía con el rematador era la amistad, por ello se sintió culpable ya que no tenía ningún derecho de actuar como un tonto y mucho menos encelarse porque a su amigo le gustara una chica.

Daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez sin llegar a ninguna solución.

Tenía que sentirse alegre por él, se supone que como amigos tenía que desearle todo lo mejor y que consiguiese conquistar el corazón de la afortunada chica para que ambos fueran felices, así que si ese era el caso, ¿por qué estaba sollozando escondido debajo de las cobijas?

Le avergonzaba saberse atraído por su compañero, por su amigo. Sabía que no era nada malo, pero de todas las personas que había, el destino lo había hecho sentirse curioso por alguien muy cercano por lo cual las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pues podía afectar tanto su rendimiento escolar y más importante, su rendimiento en el equipo.

Además, se estaba olvidando de un pequeño detalle, a Tanaka le gustaban las mujeres, pensar en tener una oportunidad le daba risa y al mismo tiempo enojo, porque no podía hacer nada que estuviera en sus manos para siquiera acercarse a gustarle, aunque sea un poco.

Entonces, aunque le doliera, aunque una parte considerable de él lo negaba, aunque no había intentado ser más cercano a su amigo, ni lo haría, tomó una decisión. Tenía que reprimir y si estaba en sus posibilidades acabar con esos sentimientos que si crecían le nublarían de más la vista hasta hacerlo caer, sí, le dolería, pero no tanto como ser rechazado y perder una amistad por ser tan descuidado.

Se limpió las lágrimas con una pequeña parte de la sabana sin tener mucho éxito.

-Bien… terminemos con esto.

Así comenzaría su nuevo plan para dejar a un lado su intento de no aceptar lo que sentía por Ryu.

Volvería a ser Ennoshita Chikara de siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas que tardase un poco más en llegar, la mañana siguiente fue tan resplandeciente y natural como todas las anteriores. El sol se abrió paso lentamente y él tenía que salir de su cómoda cama para ir a la preparatoria a pesar de haber dormido tan sólo unas pocas horas.

Se alistó sin muchos problemas, total, ya no iba a recuperar esas horas de sueño y quejarse no le ayudaría en nada. Después de hacer su rutina en la mañana salió de su hogar.

En su camino se encontró con Nishinoya quien tenía tanta energía como siempre, aunque se mostrara somnoliento y con la típica flojera de la mañana que lo hacía bostezar una que otra vez, esto no le impedía de un segundo a otro comenzar a desbordar más energía que cualquier otro estudiante promedio, hablando fuerte y claro, cambando su semblante por una gran risa en el rostro recordando una anécdota divertida.

Ennoshita en cambió era menos expresivo y siempre parecía estar somnoliento, esto a veces le preocupaba pues las personas tendían a pensar que siempre tenía sueño o estaba aburrido, pero no era así, comparado con sus compañeros, él simplemente era menos "llamativo".

Justo después de haber cruzado la entrada se encontraron a Narita, Kinoshita y Tanaka. Al ver a este último, Chikara se cohibió encogiéndose de hombros quitando de inmediato la vista, por un segundo sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿qué rayos había sido eso?, se estaba comportando como un tonto aun cuando se había propuesto olvidar "eso extraño" que sentía por su amigo, pareciera que mientras más pensaba en olvidarlo, más se concentraba en él.

Nishinoya en cambio corrió hacia ellos chocando sus manos. Ennoshita se quedó detrás saludando con una mano.

Narita, Kinoshita y Nishinoya se quedaron un momento hablando, momento que aprovechó Ryu para dirigirse a Chikara pues notó de inmediato el comportamiento extraño y no le gustó para nada pues creía que se debía a su culpa, pero no sabía por qué.

-Oye Ennoshita, ¿qué rayos tienes?, ¿te sientes…- No terminó su frase cuando fue interrumpido.

-Perdón por lo de ayer Tanaka.- Dijo seguro. Tenía que inventarse una excusa creyente, tenía que disimular, tenías que inventar la mejor excusa para que el otro no le preguntara más del tema. Una mentira perfectamente elaborada. – Quería ir al baño, tenía dolor de estómago. – Se golpeo en la frente mentalmente.

-¡Así que era eso! – Tanaka chocó un costado de su puño contra la palma de la otra mano haciendo un gesto como si hubiese descubierto el invento del mundo. – Me lo hubieras dicho, hombre.

Ennoshita le devolvió una risa incrédula sin ánimos.

-Por un momento creí que estabas enojado conmigo. - Dijo Tanaka aliviado.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué lo estaría?, no me digas que no estudiaste las notas que te hice la otra vez. – Lo miró intrigante.

-No, yo, es decir, sí, las estuve estudiando. – Rio nerviosamente. Cuando se trataba de calificaciones, Ennoshita estaba siempre atento.

-Mentira. – Dijo alzándole una ceja.

Tanaka soltó una carcajada. – No te fijes en los detalles. -Tomó a Ennoshita por los hombros. Este se exaltó de una forma que su compañero no notó.

No, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. Era como una palpitación y calidez que le recorría todo el cuerpo, tener así de cerca a Ryu sólo le ponía nervioso y si esto seguía así, él terminaría por ceder.

-¡Hey, será mejor que te vayas a tu salón!, se te va a hacer tarde como siempre. – Se deshizo de aquél brazo que pasaba por sus hombros y empujo por la espalda a Tanaka quien parecía resistirse.

-¡Vamos, vamos! A clases, todos. - Dijo sin dejar de empujar al otro.

Los otros tres voltearon y vieron divertidos la escena, les siguieron rumbo a sus respectivos salones

Así estaba mejor, si no veía la cara de Tanaka y se deshacía de él al menos hasta el entrenamiento, podía dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias que le inundaban la mente como que que los ojos de Tanaka brillaban bastante, que tenía unos brazos muy fuertes, que su espalda últimamente se estaba ensanchando más debido al ejercicio, que tenía mucha fuerza, que…

Chikara bufó. Esto iba a ser difícil.

.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó más lento de lo que había querido y llegó el momento de ir al entrenamiento, Es verdad que no se podía pasar toda la vida huyendo, iba a afrontar las cosas lo mejor posible y dejarse de ideas.

Con esto en mente se dirigió al vestidor del equipo que afortunadamente estaba ya ocupado por todos los miembros que lo saludaron cuando entró. Él les devolvió el saludo y comenzó a alistarse para el entrenamiento sin embargo se dio cuenta que antes de entrar todos estaban hablando de algo.

Puesto que había llegado un poco tarde no sabía de qué se trataba, aunque tampoco preguntó, dejó que siguieran hablando sin interrumpirlos.

Evitaba girar la cabeza y mirar, prefirió no voltear y concentrarse en lo que hacía, sin embargo siguió escuchando la conversación que mantenían todos mientras se cambiaban.

-¡Wooa, Ryu!, ¿en serió?- Dijo Nishinoya muy animado.

-Estás jugando, ¿no? – Comentó Daichi bromeando.

-Es en serio. Lo haré mañana mismo. -Les contestó Tanaka muy seguro de sus palabras.

Hinata y Nishinoya gritaron muy emocionados.

-Entonces mucho éxito, Tanaka. – Le dijo Sugawara dedicándole una sonrisa. Asahi asintió.

Los demás se mantenían sorprendidos o expectantes.

-Oh, esperen, Chikara-San acaba de llegar, no sabe de qué se trata. ¡Cuéntale Ryu!- Le animó Nishinoya dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Ennoshita giró para ver a Tanaka. -¿Ahora qué se te ocurrió hacer? -Le dijo jugando, esperando que el otro le dijese cualquier cosa.

-Ayer te dije que había una chica que me gustaba. Mañana pienso invitarla a salir. -Le contestó colocándose las manos en la cintura con una pose triunfadora.

Chikara se quedó en silencio.

.

.

.

Durante todo el entrenamiento, Ennoshita estuvo distraído y es que no podía concentrarse por más que lo intentó así que terminó por recibir y enviar mal algunos pases aun cuando Ukai le llamó la atención varias veces.

A todos les llamó la atención e incluso Daichi y Sugawara le preguntaron sutilmente varias veces si se encontraba bien o le dolía algo. También Kinoshita y Narita trataron de averiguar por qué la actitud de su concentrado amigo hoy estaba más dispersa que otros días si durante casi todo el día se encontró sin ningún problema.

Una cosa es segura, si se iba a casa dejando a un lado el entrenamiento lo único que obtendría era concentrarse de más en su dolor lo que sin duda lo haría llorar y quería evitar aquella escena trágica del chico aislado con su amor no correspondido, no quería llegar hasta ese tonto punto por ello se quedó entrenando, aunque algo no lo dejaba estar en paz, tal vez eran los celos o tal vez se trataba del puro coraje que sentía con él. Lo cierto es que de inmediato pensó que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, no había por qué sentirse así, era absurdo que una noticia buena le hubiese causado tanto daño como para sacarlo de su concentración habitual. Sólo tenía que sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, lo más importante era hacerle creer eso a los demás, sobre todo engañarse a sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

Terminando el entrenamiento casi salió corriendo de los vestidores, bien, era verdad que no quería llegar a deprimirse otra noche debajo de sus cobijas, pero al menos por este día tampoco quería darles explicaciones a sus amigos. Por hoy era mejor regresar solo a casa.

-¡CHI-KA-RA-SAAAAN!- Ennoshita podía haber jurado que la voz de Nishinoya llamándolo se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Paró de inmediato.

Tanaka soltó una carcajada mientras que Narita y Kinoshita rieron nerviosamente.

Nishinoya se acercó a Chikara. -¿Acaso estás escapando de nosotros?

-N-no es sólo que…

-Noya-san, lo que pasa es que desde ayer le duele el estómago, ¿no ves que está pálido? -Le contestó Tanaka.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso saliste corriendo?- Lo miró Noya.

-Eh… sí, es por eso. -Les contestó nervioso. No podía creer que creyeran aquello.

-¿Entonces no quieres ir a comer algo con nosotros?- Habló Noya.

Ennoshita vio de reojo a Narita indicándole con la mirada que no se encontraba bien. Este al notarlo se acercó a los tres.

-Oigan, ya déjenlo ir a su casa. Que venga con nosotros otro día. – Tomó por los hombros a sus compañeros.

Ennoshita le agradeció con la mirada.

-Entonces yo los veo mañana… - Alzó la mano despidiéndose, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Tanaka se acercó a él.

-Vamos juntos. Yo los veo mañana también. – Les dio una palmada en la espalda a cada uno y se encaminó al lado de Ennoshita a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Los demás se fueron en una dirección contraria.

.

.

.

La persona con quien menos tenía que estar en estos momentos, no sabía explicar el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta cuando lo veía de soslayo. Aun así, caminaron sin mucha prisa y de nuevo, sin mantener la conversación. Aunque este silencio extraño no les agrado y pronto se iniciaron la plática.

-¿Entonces qué dices? – Comentó Tanaka.

-¿De qué hablas? -Lo miró Chikara extrañado.

-Si tu fueras a hacerlo… a confesarte, ¿cómo lo harías?

Chikara se quedó pensando un momento pues no estaba seguro de qué contestar. La situación era en sí ya muy triste. Tenía a la persona que quería preguntándole como confesarse con otra persona que no sería él.

-No-no lo sé.

-Oh, vamos.

-Ahí estás de nuevo insistiendo.

-Dime, ¿o es que acaso no me quieres ayudar? – Le dio un leve codazo bromeando al poner una cara triste.

-No es eso, es decir, sí te quiero ayudar, pero…

-Te escucho. – Se acercó divertidamente a Ennoshita, expectante.

Con todo esto, una parte de Chikara deseaba que a Tanaka le fuese muy bien y para el final del día de mañana todos lo estuviesen felicitando por tener una novia, sin embargo, su parte egoísta no lo aceptaba y prefería ignorar la situación. Mas ese alguien era Ennoshita y este le daría un buen consejo a su amigo, después de todo, lo quería y si su felicidad era con otra persona, entonces estaba bien.

-Tanaka-san, tú eres… Eres buena persona, tienes un buen sentido del humor, eres perseverante y divertido. Estoy seguro que ella sabrá notarlo y se dará cuenta de lo genial que eres. Así que no tienes que fingir o ser extravagante en tu confesión, sólo se tú mismo… - Le sonrió de una forma muy cálida.

Tanaka lo observó unos momentos intentando descifrar qué había detrás de esa sonrisa.

Ennoshita lo vio directamente a los ojos dándose cuenta que el otro estaba muy atento en él. Esto lo sacó de su "encanto" y le dio vergüenza. ¿Por qué había dicho algo tan cursi?

De inmediato trató de componer su semblante y aclaró su garganta. -O bue, bueno, eso es lo que pienso, ya sabes… - Volteó su vista a otro lado.

-Así que… Chikara-san no me digas que tú…

Ennoshita se puso en extremo nervioso, ¿acaso Tanaka lo había descubierto?, ¿cómo?, en tan poco tiempo…

-¡Tú crees que soy genial! – Tanaka rio y le soltó un codazo que empujo al otro y le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. – ¡Eh.. ah, perdón! – Lo atrajo de nuevo consigo riendo otra vez.

Y así Tanaka siguió y siguió bromeando lo cool y genial que era para Chikara quien se limitó a escucharlo durante todo lo que les restó de camino.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Ennoshita este se despidió sin muchos ánimos, el otro también lo hizo y se fue.

Por fin entrando a su casa cerró con cuidado la puerta. Se quedó un momento parado, segundos después se recargó en esta y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Quería sonreír, sentirse bien como antes de que todo esto pasara, quería dejar de querer de esa forma a su amigo y sonreír cuando Tanaka le dijese que se había conseguido una novia, quería verlo a la cara sin ponerse nervioso, aunque en esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar recargado en sus rodillas.

-Él es buena persona. Por favor, acéptalo…

No pudo parar de llorar en un largo rato.

.


	3. Par de egoístas

Durante la mañana se encontró a varios miembros del equipo que le dieron ánimos y alentaron. En especial Nishinoya quien no paró de gritar y emocionarse por si amigo quien por fin se había decidido a invitar salir a alguien.

Estaba muy calmado hasta ese momento, no es como si eso le hubiera quitado el sueño, tampoco se puso en especial incómodo o muy nervioso, al menos no hasta ese momento. Iba a tener un momento de hacerlo, confiado debido a que esa era su naturaleza, además tenía las palabras que le había dicho un día antes Ennoshita y le hacía sentirse mucho más seguro.

O bueno, eso era lo que pensaba pues no se esperaba lo que pasaría esa tarde.

Por lo que restó su día, fue el mismo estudiante que ponía atención de vez en cuando hasta que le daba sueño y se dormía entra clases tratando de que los profesores no se dieran cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

No tenía hambre, decidió tomar un jugo de la máquina y ese sería todo su desayuno, su apetito se iba yendo conforme pasaban las horas, la única cosa que parecía ir en aumento eran sus nervios lo cual era raro pues juraría que estaba más nervioso que Tanaka.

Decidió estar a solas por un momento e irse a perder por ahí, salir del salón y respirar un poco de aire fresco iba a ser lo mejor pues desde hace un rato se sentía asfixiado.

Por mucho que quisiera hacer del lado las cosas que le estaba pasando era difícil, fácil era repetírselo una y otra vez, pero del dicho al hecho…

Se sentó en algún lugar de la escuela con sombra. Cerró los ojos pensando.

¿Desde cuándo?

Esa pregunta era imposible de contestar, ¿acaso es posible saber desde cuándo es que alguien comienza a llamarnos la atención?, es decir, saber el punto exacto del momento en que una persona comienza a gustarnos tanto como para herirnos por cosas insignificantes de las posiblemente nunca se dará cuenta. Tal vez fue aquella ocasión que se acompañaron a casa a pesar de estar lloviendo a cántaros o a la mejor esa vez que durmieron hasta tarde practicando sólo ellos dos en el campamento, tal vez fue cuando se acompañaron para ir por comida para el equipo o esa vez que Chikara vio jugar a Tanaka contra Seijo, la forma en que lo dio todo.

Quién sabe.

Podían pasar los minutos y él no encontraría una respuesta, era difícil no saber qué hacer y que al imaginarlo sólo tuviera un camino para seguir, dejar todo esto de un lado.

Aunque pensara de esa forma y por más que le doliera no iba a impedir que a Tanaka le gustara una chica, que fuera a confesarse con ella, que nunca se fijaría en él más que como un amigo. Y él no podía hacer nada cuando el destino no estaba de su lado, esto no era como entrenar duro para un partido, él no tenía experiencia en estas cosas, tampoco pudo ni quiso utilizar los pocos recursos que tenía, la verdad es que se repetía una y otra vez que "esto que sentía" no podía ser otra cosa que confusión.

De todas formas, a estas alturas ya no tenía importancia.

Abrió muy despacio los ojos y sonrió pesadamente. Tenía que regresar al salón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para ese momento, todo había estado sin muchos acontecimientos, era un día normal y había estado soleado por lo que hacía calor, tal vez por eso tuvo que ir al baño antes.

Las manos le sudaban y sentía que las piernas le temblaban, no pensaba que hacer este tipo de cosas le hiciera sentir ansioso, ¿por qué?, se supone que para alguien como él esto sería fácil.

Total, ya lo iba a hacer y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Se dio una cachetada y se echó agua en la cara por décima vez, se miró al espejo unos segundos y salió del baño, iría por esa chica.

Lo que tuvo que hacer no fue muy raro, le pidió hablar un momento, salieron lejos de los demás y finalmente comenzaron diciendo una que otra cosa sin importancia para amenizar la situación, luego aumentaron el ritmo de la conversación y cuando ella estaba más segura con él, entonces Ryu llevó la plática por otro camino hasta que se diera el momento de invitarla.

Todo le estaba saliendo bien, no tenía por qué salirse de sus manos. No había razón para que la chica no aceptase.

Se podía decir que tenía la cita ganada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ennoshita subía por las escaleras hacia su salón, había tenido que salir mintiendo que se sentía mal e iría a la enfermería, tal vez no era una mentiría del todo, es verdad que se sentía mal, muy mal, pero no fue a la enfermería, siguió su camino y recorrió la escuela para tranquilizarse. No contó el tiempo que estuvo fuera caminando por lo que decidió regresar rápido al salón cuando se percató que ya había pasado un buen rato así que ya iba de regreso.

Tenía la vista en el suelo sobre de las escaleras, sin embargo fue subiendo lento la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien iba bajando, supuso que era otro estudiante lo cual se le hizo raro pues era tiempo de clases, no supo bien de quién se trataba hasta que alzó completamente la cabeza y lo vio, ahí, frente a él.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, de inmediato Ennoshita supo lo que había pasado pues la postura, el semblante, todo el cuerpo de Tanaka estaba decaído, no había duda, lo habían rechazado. Y ver la triste expresión en el rostro de Ryu no fue en absoluto agradable, ¿cómo podría serlo?

Esperó a que Tanaka le comentara algo, pero el silencio reinó. Lo único que hizo fue desviarle la mirada con un gesto de molestia y caminar los pocos escalones que faltaban para el descanso de la escalera con las manos metidas en el pantalón y evitando a toda costa verlo cara a cara.

Chikara entendía que Tanaka quisiera estar sólo, aun así, le molestó el gestó que este tuvo con él. Si no quería ver a nadie estaba bien, aunque, ¿por qué comportarse así?

Antes de que Ryu decidiera seguir bajando, Chikara lo tomó rápidamente de un hombro más por impulso y cuando Tanaka giró la cabeza para reclamarle, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo estaban parados ahí, mirándose otra vez, al menos así hasta que Tanaka habló.

-me solo… Déjame solo un momento, Ennoshita-san. – A penas se escuchó.

Chikara nunca había visto de esa forma a su alegre y vistoso compañero de equipo por lo que tragó saliva y apretó fuerte en puño que tenía libre.

-Tanaka…san

Como la petición dio poco resultado, Tanaka se deshizo del agarré, estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando Ennoshita lo tomo de nuevo por la espalda, esta vez con las dos manos es una especie de abrazo.

-Espera, espera. – Le dijo Chikara en un tono muy suave.

¿Acaso se estaba aprovechando de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo?

No. Sólo sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, verle decaído era lo peor, le dolía muchísimo y no poder hacer más que eso por él. Se quedó así un momento más hasta que logró hacer que Tanaka se girara y lo viera.

De nuevo le vio la cara y se encontró con esa mirada triste. No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que ameritaba la situación, aunque esta vez su amigo le correspondió pasándole los brazos por la cintura. Los dos se abrazaron durante un buen rato.

Chikara recorría la espalda de Tanaka reconfortándolo, a veces subía una mano hasta la cabeza de su compañero acercándolo más a él, era todo lo que tenía en sus manos para hacerlo sentir mejor. El otro se limitaba a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Al parecer el abrazo fue aumentando de intensidad, así como el agarre de los dos y el ambiente entre ellos. Era verdad que ambos se encontraban en una situación complicada, a uno lo acababan de rechazar y el otro estaba enamorado de este y tal vez fue eso lo que los llevo a seguir adelante, cada vez teniendo más y más contacto. Para cuando se dieron cuenta sus rostros se habían acercado más de la cuenta.

En un momento Ennoshita giró su rostro dejado un espacio perfecto donde Tanaka pudiera tener acceso a sus labios.

No debían hacerlo. Era peligroso. Se trataba de un acto egoísta por ambas partes. No tenías por qué. No debían.

Al final les dio lo mismo y cedieron. Un beso no le haría daño a nadie.

¿Ahora quién se estaba aprovechando de quién?

Fue muy suave y sutil, además la posición en la que se abrazaban era la indicada para que ninguno se tuviera que agachar o acercar más, tenían el espacio ideal para estar cómodos y quedarse así por un largo tiempo. Besándose de una manera cálida por lo que restaba del día.

El encanto se rompió cuando escucharon la ruidosa alarma que marcaba en final de clases, abrieron los ojos y al mirarse los rostros se separaron de un brusco espasmo pues ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. Chikara tenía la cara completamente enrojecida mientras que Ryu se encontraba algo alterado.

-Yo… Yo no, Tanaka-san, lo siento. – Ennoshita intentó negar con las manos lo que pensó que había sido su error, se abrió paso para irse lo más rápido que podía antes de que llegaran estudiantes y los vieran en tal situación.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Tanaka, quien no podía dejar así como así lo que acababa de pasar. Trató de detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo, sin embargo no lo tomó bien y se soltó, después sólo corrió hasta desaparecerse.

Tanaka lo observó sin intentar algo, de todas formas lo vería en el entrenamiento dentro de unos minutos y si se le ocurría no ir, iría por él aunque tuviese que cargarlo. ¿Por qué acababan de hacer aquello?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenía valor para ir a entrenar, estuvo a punto de escapar y bien sabía que eso no le serviría de nada, de todas formas tenía que encontrase con Tanaka algún día y tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, por eso decidió ir, además se encontraría con todos sus compañeros y la posibilidad de confrontar a Ryu disminuiría.

En los vestidores trató de cambiarse lo más rápido que sus nervios le permitían, pero algo no andaba bien, desde que entró se dio cuenta que no había nadie y para esos momentos al menos los de tercer año siempre estaban antes que todos lo cual aumentó su mala espina conforme pasaban los minutos.

Se escuchó a alguien caminar por el pasillo quien no tardó en entrar al vestidor y cerrar la puerta.

Chikara volteó y deseo no haberse quedado. El destino estaba jugando con él y ese día en especial parecía que lo estaba pisoteando más de la cuenta.

Se trataba de Tanaka quien se puso justo delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, bloqueándola por si a Ennoshita se le ocurría escapar de nuevo.

-Sólo será un momento, pero es más que suficiente. Ennoshita-san, tenemos que hablar. – Lo dijo completamente serio sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro.

Chikara sólo quería un respiro.

.


	4. Presión

¡Hola!

Sólo quería pedirles una pequeña disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar.

Por otra parte, quiero avisarles que en este capítulo habrá un leve TsukkiYama, lo menciono para que nadie se lleve sorpresas leyendo.

En fin, disfruten y gracias por seguir al pendiente. :)

* * *

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi caminaban en dirección a los vestidores, tenían una plática tranquila o más bien Yamaguchi es el que hablaba acerca del clima, del entrenamiento, de la clase, del desayuno y de casi cualquier cosa pues le encantaba "hacer conversación" aunque eso implicara que casi siempre el fuese el único que hablara. Kei se limitaba a escuchar sin despegar la vista de frente y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a su amigo.

Se dirigían a los vestidores para comenzar el entrenamiento del día.

Justo cuando se acercaron a las escaleras para subir a los vestidores Kei paró de una forma abrupta y arrinconó a Yamaguchi dirigiéndolo con su cuerpo hasta la pared tomando su barbilla y colocó el dedo índice de la otra mano entre los labios de su amigo en señal de que guardara silencio, se quedó así unos momentos acercando lento su rostro. Tadashi sólo lo miró y se sonrojó levemente. Separó los labios y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo, por un momento pensó que Tsukishima iba a… Frío. Sintió que el peso de Kei ya no estaba rosando el suyo y la falta del calor que provocaban sus alientos chocando se había esfumado en un segundo dejándolo ahí, con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos. Tsukishima no lo besó.

Entreabrió los ojos mirando en la dirección de Tsukishima, este se había separado unos pasos de Yamaguchi y miraba un poco hacia arriba en dirección de las escaleras, estaba muy atento a algo, tratando de concentrarse.

\- ¿No escuchaste eso, Yamaguchi? -le dijo sin dejar de mirar.

-No, ¿qué cosa Tsukki? -contestó mirando donde su amigo.

Otro estruendo resonó, como si algo se azotara.

-Ahí está de nuevo, eso.

-Viene de los vestidores, Tsukki-. Tadashi se acercó a su amigo poniendo la misma cara de incertidumbre. Los dos se miraron.

-Tal vez haya alguien allá arriba, será mejor que vayamos, se nos está haciendo tarde, vamos Yamaguchi-. Se encaminó para subir las escaleras.

Yamaguchi lo miró impaciente, como esperando algo, rogando con su semblante que estuviesen solos unos momentos más y que continuaran con lo de hace unos minutos atrás. Tsukishima se dio cuenta de esto y le dedicó una media sonrisa burlona. -Después Yamaguchi, después-. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yamaguchi le siguió detrás y dio un cortó suspiro, total, el ruido ya les había cortado el momento.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, notaron que esta se encontraba cerrada, dieron un paso más y escucharon otro golpe, esta vez no había duda que venía desde dentro de los vestidores, cosa que no les agradó pues había sonado tan fuerte que les dio un pequeño susto y se pusieron en alerta.

Si es que había alguien adentro estaba golpeando algo.

\- ¡Tsukki!, ¿y si Kageyama y Hinata están peleando otra vez? - Yamaguchi había sonado preocupado y temeroso al mismo tiempo. No se pudo imaginar otra cosa que a sus dos compañeros armando una riña allá adentro.

Tsukishima miró a Yamaguchi y frunció el ceño. -¡Esos idiotas!-dijo y caminó rápidamente para entrar, sin embargo al tomar la perilla notó que la puerta estaba cerrada después de darle un girón y justo en ese momento se abrió de golpe azotándose, mientras que Tsukishima apenas si alcanzó a esquivarla.

Ennoshita salió enojado y al parecer él había sido el causante de tal impacto, este giró su cabeza y gritó hacia dentro de los vestidores-¡Déjame, no quiero verte! fue dando una caminata pesada ignorando que ahí se encontraban sus compañeros de primer año.

-¡Yo soy el que debería de decir eso, idiota!. escuchó desde dentro. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima notaron que esa, sin duda, era la voz de Tanaka.

Esperaron fuera unos segundos y decidieron entrar, aunque después de haber observado tal escena estaban confundidos. Se miraron otra vez pues no estaban seguros. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-¿Qué?, ¿se van a quedar ahí afuera toda la vida?-dijo Tanaka quien estaba de espaldas comenzando a recoger una que otra cosa que había caído al suelo.

-Disculpa, pero nosotros no intentamos matarnos aquí, es normal que nos sintamos incómodos-. Dijo sarcásticamente Tsukishima entrando, mirando cómo había varios objetos regados en el suelo.

Tadashi también entro, pero en él era más notorio el semblante de preocupación que tenía. No sabía cómo dirigirse a Tanaka pues nunca le había visto enojado de aquella forma, aunque supo que no decir nada era peor. El silencio en este caso no era una opción.

Se acercó a recoger varias revistas para ayudar a su compañero. -Umh… Tanaka-san- Dijo mientras las apilaba -si necesitas hablar con alguien, tan solo tienes que decirnos, ¿verdad, Tsukki?-, le dedicó una mirada a Kei quien había comenzado a vestirse, este hizo un pequeño ruido casi forzado que Tanaka y Yamaguchi interpretaron como un "sí", muy a su modo.

-Gracias–. Y no comentaron nada más.

Minutos después cuando ya no había nada tirado o evidencia de una pelea, comenzaron a entrar todos los miembros del equipo, platicando, saludando y haciendo el típico ruido que alegraba de nuevo el pesado habiente que se había hecho, aparentemente ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Entre varias bromas y pláticas, Daichi se acercó disimuladamente a Tanaka quien al parecer había recuperado su humor o al menos fingía haberlo hecho. Este miró a Daichi y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa Daichi-san? habló muy bajo.

-Iba subiendo las escaleras, noté que Ennoshita bajaba y lo saludé, pero no respondió, parecía estar enojado- volteó para mirar a todos hasta asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, cuando así fue, regresó la vista hacia Tanaka-¿No se habrán peleado o sí?, no creas que no escuché el portazo que uno de ustedes dio y ya que ustedes dos y los de primer año estaba aquí, dudo que hayan sido ellos lo que intentaron comenzar una pelea.

Tanaka cambió su semblante a uno serio, pensó unos momentos qué contestar y habló-Es complicado, Daichi-san, yo…-intentó decir, pero Daichi lo interrumpió.

-No te estoy juzgando o regañando, sólo te iba a decir que, si pasó algo grave recuerda que nosotros somos tus compañeros, somos amigos. - Y le sonrió finalizando su plática.

Tanaka lo miró, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a concentrarse en vestirse. Intentaba ignorar lo que había pasado, lo cual le sería imposible porque Ennoshita le había confesado unas cuantas cosas…

..

..

..

..

..

..

Había hecho lo correcto, sí, estaba seguro de ello. Porque no tenía otras opciones, es decir, él no fue el que se alteró, al menos no al principio. Porque esta vez era probable que el orgullo hubiese actuado por su propia cuenta, pero eso no lo iba a aceptar porque Tanaka tampoco estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que nada bueno vendría en hablar de algo que pasó tan repentinamente, lo mejor para los dos era ignorarlo, al menos por esta vez dejarlo pasar, pero no, Tanaka tenía que abrir su enorme boca y acorralarlo sin que le quedara otra opción que decirle la verdad.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba o al menos trataba de convencerse de que así era.

Ennoshita pensaba más calmado y a medida su paso fue disminuyendo hasta quedar por completo parado en medio del pasillo, parecía que recordar algo le había apenado, estaba tan concentrado en Tanaka que olvidó sus cosas, la mochila que contenía su uniforme escolar, la que por cierto le había aventado a su "amigo"… Bien, de todas formas, planeaba regresar a entrenar.

Se dirigió de nuevo a los vestidores lamentando mentalmente su propia existencia.

Estaba tan concentrado en todo ello que olvidó el golpe de su mano izquierda, esta le comenzaba a dar un cierto ardor en la palma…

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tanaka le bloqueaba la entrada con las piernas separadas bien plantadas en el piso, sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía una mirada decidida.

Al ver la postura que había adoptado su amigo, Ennoshita bufó incrédulo.

-Tanaka, déjame pasar, por favor- dijo mirándolo directamente- esto que haces es tonto, no hay nada que hablar, olvidémoslo ¿quieres? -finalizó.

-Nos besamos y me gustaría saber de dónde diablos salió eso, amigo- enfatizó esas últimas palabras.

-¿Me estás culpando acaso?-hizo una mueca de duda-. ¡Oh, claro! lo que sucede es que te obligué a darme un beso, ya sabes, te amenacé de muerte, Tanaka.

-No, no me refiero a eso, pero…-fue interrumpido.

-Pues me miras como si yo fuese el único que participó en el beso. Tú también lo hiciste, así que simplemente olvidémoslo- tragó saliva- fue el momento, es decir, te vi triste y quise consolarte, tal vez sentí un impulso y creí que si…- dudó acerca de lo que estaba diciendo- creí que si te concentrabas en mí, por un momento te olvidarías de ella.

Tanaka lo observó suavizando su semblante, lo que Chikara acababa de mencionar le provocó una duda, ¿Ennoshita estaba siendo muy considerado o había algo más detrás de sus palabras? Y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado esos días.

-Si me dices la verdad esto será más fácil, Chikara-san.

Chikara analizó las palabras de Ryu y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, incluso su cara empalideció. Ryu lo había descubierto.

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó en un intento fallido por zafarse de aquella situación.

-Tú ya sabes, por eso quiero que me lo digas- sentenció.

-"No te voy a decir nada, ¡Oblígame!"- pensó en ese momento, algo que luego intuyó, decir, sería bastante infantil pues sonaba un niño al que le estaban obligando a confesar alguna especie de travesura-. Oh, conque es eso... – prosiguió – Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que me siento obligado a decirlo y que si las cosas de aquí en adelante comienzan a ser extrañas entre nosotros… ¡Será por tu culpa! -siguió diciendo mientras sentía cómo se le cerraba la garganta.

-Te escucho- no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a Tanaka. Este bufó y se deshizo de sus brazos cruzados, bajándolos a un costado-. Vamos, hombre… ¡Que no puede ser nada tan malo!, ¿no?

-"¡Sí, sí es muy malo!"- pensó una vez más – Pues verás… es que yo, yo desde hace un tiempo… "vamos Chikara, díselo", es que tú, tú eres… y yo… tú y yo…-. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Las palabras se las imaginaba diciéndolas, pero sólo se quedaban atrapadas en la punta de su boca-. Estaba nerviosos como en un partido, incluso un poco más.

-Amigo… creo que sé lo que es, pero sólo dilo, ¿sí?- Tanaka lo miró con un semblante desesperado.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que decirlo, eh?! – Y el nerviosismo de unos segundos cambió drásticamente a un coraje que no supo de dónde obtuvo-. Si ya lo sabes entonces está bien, no importa si lo digo dos, diez o cien veces, lo cierto es que el resultado no va a cambiar, ¿Qué importa?, ¡si de todas formas es un deseo idiota! -. Ennoshita cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué Tanaka le estaba haciendo algo como esto.

-Oye… Tranquilo, creo que te estás exaltando, será mejor que… - lo miró con preocupación pues no creyó que el otro pudiera reaccionar de esa manera, sin embargo no terminó su frase cuando Chikara habló aún más alto.

-Ya entiendo, perdón por haber arruinado tu interrogatorio, ¿y sabes qué?, ya no importa porque de todas formas te diré lo que quieres escuchar… -Tragó saliva y enseguida reanimó la conversación-… me preguntaste por qué del beso, ¿no?, ¡está bien aquí tienes tu respuesta! - tomó aire y sin darse cuenta alzó su brazo izquierdo que era el más cercano a uno de los estantes- ¡ES PORQUE ME GUSTAS, TANAKA! ¡POR ESO! - dejó caer con mucha fuerza su mano abierta haciendo que el estante hiciera un sonido estremecedor. Posiblemente la adrenalina hizo su trabajo evitando que Ennoshita sintiera dolor en ese momento.

Los ojos le brillaban anunciando el llanto. Tanaka se dio cuenta porque justo en ese momento le miraba directo a la cara, con una mueca de sorpresa.

Después de aquélla confesión y el golpe que le siguió, ambos callaron. Fue un silencio incómodo.

-"Lo arruiné"- pensó Ennoshita y fue directo a la puerta, sin embargo, al ver que Ryu no se quitaba, tomó su mochila donde se encontraba el uniforme y sin querer lastimarlo la lanzo para que este bajara su guardia y le diera espacio para salir. El ambiente se le hizo tan pesado que quedarse un momento más en los vestidores significaría ahogarse.  
De todas formas, Ryu esquivó la mochila, cosa que Chikara quería y pensó que le daría tiempo para salir.

Unos pasos después, faltando unos centímetros para que alcanzara la manija, Tanaka lo tomo en una especie de abrazo donde le inmovilizó los brazos.

\- ¡Estás loco! Tranquilízate, no imaginé que fueras a atacarme con tu mochila, ¡hombre! - terminó de decir.

Chikara dejó de moverse por completo en los brazos de Tanaka sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por aflojar el agarre. Sin embargo, se dieron un momento para observarse donde Ryu pudo notar la cara de Ennoshita, totalmente agobiada rogándole con la miraba que lo dejase ir. Casi por inercia tras ver la expresión de su amigo, Tanaka lo soltó.

Chikara estaba a nada de salir.

Al ver que su última oportunidad estaba a punto de escapar, Ryu, de nueva cuenta por instinto, le tomó la muñeca jalándolo consigo, tratando de aprisionarlo entre la puerta y él, sin embargo al hacer caso al impulso, terminó por estrellarlo de espaldas con fuerza de más contra la puerta.

Ennoshita cerró los ojos apretándolos al sentir el golpe directo en su espalda. De inmediato a ver lo que había ocasionado, Ryu se quitó dándole espacio a Chikara.

Y como si hubiese peleado a golpes, los dos inhalaban y exhalaban con una cadencia seguida y fuerte.

-¡Déjame, no quiero verte! – le gritó Ennoshita y en seguida abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta salió volando y casi golpea a Tsukishima quien estaba afuera a punto de entrar a ver lo que pasaba acompañado por Yamaguchi.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Durante lo que restó del entrenamiento ese día, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, no intentaron ni acercarse siquiera.

De todas formas, tenían que acostumbrarse porque así sería de ahora en adelante, ¿no?

A Ennoshita se le formaba una risa apagada al darse cuenta que en realidad no había hecho nada malo, pues consideraba que el enamorase de un amigo no era un crimen, a Tanaka esta misma risa sin vida se le formaba en el rostro, pero al pensar que ni siquiera tuvo el mismo valor que Ennoshita de hablarle acerca de algo no tan distinto de lo que sentía su amigo, de un sentimiento que intentaba olvidar convenciéndose a sí mismo de que se le pasaría si hubiese conseguido una novia y que sólo se intensificó cuando los dos se besaron.

.


	5. Acorralar a un amigo

Quería dar un anuncio importante… ENTRARÉ EN HIATUS.

NO ES CIERTO. 3

La razón por la que me estoy tardando tanto en escribir este fic es porque tengo otro proyecto, estoy haciendo un par de doujinshis, un TsukkiYama y un TanaEnno. Y la verdad me tardo algo en hacer cada página.

También estoy haciendo otras cosas, como FanArts, separadores y esas cosas.

Todavía no tengo una página donde pueda publicar los trabajos, seguro abriré una en Facebook, así que mientras eso sucede, necesito que sean pacientes.

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten el capítulo, me costó algo de trabajo pues también se dio el caso de lo que pasó con mi anterior cuenta. Estaba algo triste por haberla perdido y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero yo prometí que no dejaría fics sin terminar. :)

Oh, una cosa más, noté que tengo errores de dedo y faltas ortográficas, disculpen, en algunas ocasiones Word contribuye cambiándome las palabras. Disculpen por eso.

OH, una cosa más, el próximo capítulo será el final.

Muchas gracias por la espera y por sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

¿Se había dado cuenta?, por supuesto que lo había hecho.

Podía ser despistado, pero esas cosas no se pasaban de largo, las miradas que Ennoshita le dedicaba desde hace tiempo atrás no eran simple cosa para ignorar.

Al principio había pensado que llamaba la atención de Chikara por sus impresionantes remates, ya luego con el tiempo, estas miradas se sentían más… ¿intensas? Porque no era lo mismo cuando algún miembro del equipo se le quedaba viendo por simple inercia, a lo que hacía Ennoshita, que le miraba como si estuviese recorriéndole con la vista, cada centímetro de la cara.

Tanaka se empezó a preocupar cuando su compañero le observaba de esta forma, sí, "preocupar" era la palabra porque se dio cuenta de una cosa: las miradas de Ennoshita Chikara no le incomodaban en lo absoluto.

Así, después de mucho pensarlo, trató de solucionarlo de la forma más efectiva que encontró posible; tratar de olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por su compañero y enfocarse en encontrar una chica con la que estuviese seguro que tenía más oportunidad.

¿Por qué?, existía esa posibilidad de que todo fuera su imaginación y en el mundo real, Ennoshita no sintiera nada por él.

.

.

.

La primera vez que se arrepintió de la decisión que tomó fue cuando vio la expresión en el rostro que puso Ennoshita al enterarse que se le declararía a una chica de la escuela. Fue tal cual como si le hubiera tirado un bote de agua helada.

Se supone que si quieres a alguien no lo hieres de esa forma.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

La segunda vez que le llegó de nuevo ese arrepentimiento fue cuando de regreso caminando a casa junto a Ennoshita, ignoró o se hizo el desentendido cuando era más que obvio que su amigo le estaba tratando de decir "algo".

La tercera vez el arrepentimiento fue un knock-out total.

Un rechazo, un beso y una confesión, todo el mismo día.

Primero el rechazo de la chica que le desanimó totalmente pues ahora no tenía ninguna excusa que le hiciera detenerse ante cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con Ennoshita. Luego esa misma oportunidad se le presentó en el abrazo que le dio su amigo, abrazo que, por cierto, había querido evitar para no hacer algo que le costaría caro después, sin embargo la presión del momento fue demasiado para él, lo que terminó haciéndole ceder y besar a Chikara.

Y justo después de eso la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos.

Sólo tenía que preguntarle a Ennoshita cómo se sentía al respecto. Y ya estando seguro, tomaría otra decisión.

Claro que después de acorralar a su compañero todo se le salió de control lo que culminó en una pelea que fácilmente se pudo haber evitado si no hubiese sido tan descuidado.

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba en la nada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo hiriendo los sentimientos de Ennoshita y se sentía imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta.

...

.

.

...

Tanaka abrió la puerta del gimnasio y prendió la luz; esta chocó fuertemente contra sus párpados causándole un dolor agudo por el cual dio un saltito quejándose mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Odiaba tener que despertarse tan temprano para llegar antes al gimnasio, pero no podía hacer nada ya que Daichi le había dado las llaves como un pequeño castigo por llegar tarde a los últimos entrenamientos. Así que desde hace cuatro días se levantaba más temprano de lo normal para llegar antes que todos al entrenamiento matutino.

Esperaba sentado y recargado sin evitar bostezar sonoramente.

-Debería de ser un crimen levantarse tan temprano… -dijo para sí mismo.

Tanaka estaba tan somnoliento que no se había dado cuenta que alguien más había llegado.

-El crimen debería de ser lanzarle una mochila a un compañero…- respondió Ennoshita entrando al gimnasio mientras se acercaba con lentamente.

Tanaka volteó sorprendido sólo para darse cuenta de la cara que su compañero le dedicaba. Ennoshita quien permaneció en silenció estaba mirando hacia algún lugar en el piso mientras apretaba sus labios. Se encontraba apenado por la riña que habían tenido y se sentía culpable porque tenía claro que la persona que se alteró hasta llevar la situación a un punto grave, fue él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Y estando a unos segundos de comenzar a hacer una reverencia, Tanaka se levantó sin dejar de ver a Ennoshita y le paró el movimiento tomándolo de frente por los hombros.

Quedaron cerca uno del otro recargándose sobre sus frentes.

-¿Eres idiota?, no hagas eso, no sólo fue tu culpa -soltó uno de los hombros de Ennoshita, para rascarse la nuca. Le molestaba que Ennoshita siempre fuera el que se sintiera de esa forma, como si fuese el culpable de todo.

Ennoshita se sorprendió por el acto de su amigo.

Tal vez se habían peleado de una forma horrible y todo lo que últimamente había pasado sólo alentaba a que las cosas no mejoraran dentro de un largo tiempo, además habían roto su pequeña relación de amistad, pero en ese instante así de cerca sólo les quedaba una cosa.

Ambos se jalaron, Tanaka tomó a Ennoshita por la cintura y Ennoshita sin dudarlo le pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros.

Ninguno de los dos lo dudo demasiado y se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Hay que cerrar la boca", pensaban.

.

.

.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Tanaka era una persona de pocas palabras, él era de acciones, mientras que Ennoshita solía preocuparse demasiado pues él era más tranquilo al respecto, aunque a veces perdía la calma, por ende, solía ser impulsivo sólo que no tanto como su rapado y explosivo compañero.

Estas dos personalidades les beneficiaban en muchos aspectos, sin embargo, en otros pocos cuando se trataba de hablar sobre lo que pensaban, podía causarles problemas.

.

.

.

…

Este ambiente cercano que se había formado entre Tanaka y Ennoshita fue interrumpido por Kageyama y Hinata, pues sus gritos por ver quién era el que llegaba primero a la entrada del gimnasio, rompió con la privacidad del momento.

-¿Estamos bien?– habló Ennoshita soltándose lentamente de Tanaka antes de que entraran los dos anteriores.

-Hmp… Sí, lo estamos- le respondió Tanaka sonriendo, antes de darle un suave golpecito con el puño cerrado en el hombro.

Es verdad que ese día Ennoshita se había adelantado a disculparse, pero Tanaka tenía planeado hacerlo también, de todas formas.

.

.

.

…

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Porque después de eso, pasaron toda la mañana dedicándose miradas, tratando de averiguar lo que había en la mente del otro.

...

.

.

...

Daichi le dedicó una mirada a Suga y este se la devolvió con la misma incertidumbre con la que su capitán lo vio en primer lugar.

Sugawara volteó a ver la escena y regresó si mirada a Daichi quien alzó sus hombros en repuesta de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Se supone que estaba peleados ¿No? -dijo de la manera más discreta posible.

-Parece que ya se han reconciliado- mencionó Daichi con la misma cautela que Suga. - Quién sabe…

Era una forma austera de apoyar a sus compañeros, pero al menos Daichi y Sugawara se daban cuenta.

Y es que era bastante obvio que esos dos traían algo y no querían compartir de qué se trataba, es decir, habían estado peleados y nadie sabía la razón y ese día, como si nada se estaban hablando.

Sin embargo, durante todo el día escolar, no tuvieron más oportunidad que esa, para hablar.

...

.

.

...

Todos regresaban a casa como era normal, platicaban de lo que había pasado a lo largo del día e incluso Nishinoya mencionó lo bueno que era el que Ennoshita y Tanaka se hablaran de nuevo, pues no tenían que lidiar con las malas excusas que esos dos daban para no estar junto al resto cuando el otro estaba presente. Tal vez había sido imprudente decirlo de aquella forma, pero tenía razón. Entre todos como compañeros era mejor si aprendían a llevarse bien.

De todas formas, la mayoría optó por reír tras el comentario.

La tarde caía y todos fueron separándose hasta quedar los mismos de siempre, los de segundo año, quienes tanto Kinoshita como Narita, después de una lucha de discreción, lograron llevarse a Nishinoya consigo para dejar solos al menos por ese día, a Tanaka y Ennoshita, tratando por todos los medios posibles que los dos últimos no se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones.

Consiguieron zafar a Nishinoya de la situación (con mucho trabajo), pero al fin, esos dos estaban sin interrupciones.

.

.

.

Platicar solos no era lo mismo que hacerlo rodeados de sus compañeros porque cuando estaban con los demás, existía una línea que les hacía guardar espacio, mientras que, al estar solos, la línea del espacio personal individual desaparecía.

¿Qué se podía esperar de un par de adolescentes que tenían tiempo queriéndose y en ese instante se encontraban solamente ellos dos, con todo el tiempo que necesitaban?

Al menos para Ennoshita y Tanaka, el momento llegó con toda la incomodidad que eso conllevaba.

Caminaban de regreso a casa y faltaba poco tiempo para que uno de los dos tuviera que desviarse ara despedirse así que, sin perder más tiempo, Tanaka habló interponiéndose entre el camino y Ennoshita.

-¿Disfrutas el acorralar personas? – le dijo riéndose, aliviando la tensión que había.

Tanaka se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se quitó de inmediato para seguir caminando al lado de su amigo.

-Perdón -se rascó la nuca en señal de vergüenza. -Es la costumbre - rio bajo.

-Me doy cuenta -le regresó la sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron unos tramos más y Tanaka volvió a hablar.

-Yo te… te quería hablar de algo – comenzó a decir sin saber bien cómo ir directo al grano. -En la mañana tú me preguntaste si es que estábamos bien, ¿en realidad lo estamos?, es decir… -volvió a callar. Observó el suelo y las grietas que había en este, contó unas cuantas, y como notó que Chikara permanecía callado, continuó. -Yo creo que no lo estamos.

Ennoshita no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar eso. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la razón por la que Tanaka le decía aquello.

Tanaka notó la mueca de tristeza y decepción que había puesto Chikara y enseguida se corrigió.

-¡No!, no me refería a eso, no pongas esa cara – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. -Me refería a que… que hay algo que quería decirte.

Los dos detuvieron su paso quedando en medio de una calle, escondidos entre las casas y sombras que estas hacían al presenciar el comienzo de la puesta de sol.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ennoshita, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Después de todo lo que pasó todavía sigues, ya sabes… lo que dijiste en los vestidores, sigues… - tragó saliva. -¿Tú sigues…?, ¿yo todavía te…? – su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre y preguntar algo así no era tan fácil como parecía. -¡YA SABES!, ¡ESO!

Ennoshita puso una cara de desconcierto que enseguida le hizo saber a Tanaka que no se estaba dando a entender como él quería.

-No te entiendo bien, te refieres a que si todavía me… - calló antes de decirlo. Estaba muy apenado para completar la frase.

-¡Sí, eso!, ¿todavía? – le preguntó una vez más tomándolo de los hombros.

Chikara se cohibió ante el acto de Tanaka.

-N-no sé… ¡Puede ser!, ¿por qué me preguntas? -le dijo totalmente nervioso.

-Pues porque es obvio, ¿no? -le contestó con el mismo nerviosismo apretándolo un poco más.

-¡No sé qué es obvio!-replico Chikara.

-¡Sí sabes! -dijo Tanaka.

-Tanaka, ¡¿qué es obvio?! -. La situación le estaba superando de nuevo, estaba muy nervioso y sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuese un niño asustado.

-¡Lo obvio, ES LO OBVIO! -dijo Tanaka, casi gritando.

El viento se escuchó pasar entre las aberturas de las casas, todo había quedado en silencio con esa última frase tan "conmovedora" que fue llevada en un eco por el aire.

Los dos se miraron muy fijo y no apartaron la vista durante los próximos segundos restantes, hasta que soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo. Los dos reían fuerte y se sentían por completo idiotas por la escena que habían armado en medio de la calle.

-¿La obvio es lo obvio? – le replico Ennoshita todavía riéndose.

-Déjame en paz -le contentó Tanaka aún con la carcajada en la boca.

Fueron parando de reír e intentaron recobrar el aliento, incluso Ennoshita se tuvo que limpiar un par de lágrimas que le escurrían debido a la risa.

Habiéndose calmado por completo, volvieron a mirarse de nuevo, notando como las sonrisas que habían tenido, desaparecían. Ambos se acercaron y se observaron por un instante más.

3 centímetros de estatura era lo que los separaba, un poco más, un poco menos.

Por ello no tuvieron muchos problemas para juntarse de nuevo en un beso que duro pocos segundos, apenas perceptible para ambos porque el rose fue tan suave que un movimiento en falso y pudieron no haber sentido el peso del otro. Ennoshita estaba recargado en alguna pared al igual que sus manos, mientras que Tanaka le sostenía con suavidad el rostro.

Después de unos considerables segundos los dos separaron sus labios, pero no sus frentes y abrieron sus ojos mirándose.

-Sí Tanaka, todavía… -finalmente dijo. Esta vez no se sentía presionado a decirlo, ni tenía miedo, nervios o expectativas qué cumplir.

-Si tú quieres, entonces nosotros dos podríamos sal… -fue interrumpido.

-¿Y tú quieres?-preguntó Chikara con firmeza.

Tanaka le sonrió y lo jaló de nuevo para aprisionarlo.

El beso anterior había sido muy dulce, esta vez podrían probar algo más.

A Tanaka Ryuunosuke no le gustaba acorralar personas, esa maña la tenía sólo para Ennoshita Chikara.

.


End file.
